It started with a Breakup
by BrownieHartz
Summary: This starts right after the breakup and then goes off into my own Liason world :- Please read and review!
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own LIASON or any other character from General Hospital. I am just exercising my limited artistic license. –lol- I wrote this after seeing the previews for Monday's breakup…

Liz had just finished putting her boys down for a nap and kept debating if she should call Jason. After seeing Cameron there on the operating table, she could not stand to think that her finally choosing happiness would mean sacrificing the safety of her boys. She needed to call Jason they needed to talk about what they were going to do. If only she knew what that was, had some sort of plan before talking to him.

Liz heard a knock on the door and there was Jason with tears in his eyes. "Come in" she said as she grabbed his arm and lead him into the house. "I was just staring at the phone trying to figure out when would be the best time to call you," she said as she shut the door behind him and followed him into her living room.

"Well we haven't talked since…"

"Jason I'm so sorry. I've been watching you since Michael was brought into to ER. It's like somebody's cutting your heart out right in front of me, and I can't even do anything to help you." She could see how hurt he was, if only she could help him somehow.

"You called and told me that Carly needed help."

"She was screaming at sonny, screaming with such rage and grief and all I could think of was I wouldn't want to live," at this point Elizabeth began to tear up. "If something like this had happened to Cameron or Jake, I don't think I could keep going. I would lose my mind."

"and I could never ask you to put yourself or your children where Carly and Michael are right now." It was easy to see how hurt Jason was. His heart was breaking even more trying to say this to her. "I could never do to you what I've done to them. You know I love you. I just don't see how we can do this."

Liz" I can't believe you are going to choose that life over me and the boys." She knew as soon as she saw him walk through that door that he was it for her. There would never be another person in her life that would be like Jason Morgan. She found the one her soul longed for, but now to make him understand that.

Jason: "I don't know what I would do Elizabeth if it were one of our boys in the hospital instead of Michael… you said it yourself you would rather die." WOW… one of our boys. How long had he thought of Cam as his son? He had remembered thinking it back when she told him that she was pregnant. It apparently had not ever gone away. He loved that little boy and only wanted to see him happy.

Elizabeth did not know what to say or do…. Jason had just said 'our boys.' Maybe there was hope yet that Jason did not want to turn her away. If only she could make him see that, she could not live without him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me Jason. Tell me you don't want to be a father to Cameron and to Jacob." She was begging with her eyes that he would not be able to do so. That he could not look at her and say that he didn't love them. Part of her was still unsure if he loved her alone or if it was in part because of Jake.

"Elizabeth… I" Jason could not do it. It was too hard. Why couldn't she see he was trying to protect her and the boys? He could feel the tears coming but was powerless to stop them. He leaned against the mantle over the fireplace. He watched as Liz took a step closer to him, then another, until she was just inside of his reach. Then there she was against him… holding him in a tight embrace. He held her back and knew he never wanted to let go. He felt her hands slip inside his jacket and remove it from his shoulders and placed it on the arm of the sofa. She turned back to face him and slowly he moved toward her waiting lips for a kiss…

He loved the taste of her and was immediately aware of his need for more. Just this last time, he told himself. He needed her one more time to say goodbye and to walk away from his family. He swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom. They had not stopped kissing since they started down in the living room.

"Maybe this is a mistake" he managed to utter in the breaths between kisses. At this, she took a step back from him. He was watching waiting for her to make the next move to say something. But before he knew what was happening she had grabbed her top and taken it off leaving her in just a white tank. He could easily tell there was no bra and also no way that he could back out now… he moved back toward her and took her into his arms and kissed as if this time would be the last time.

­­­­­­­


	2. The Goodbye

Jason and Liz lay cuddling in the bed listening to each other's heartbeat and the boys breathing on the baby monitor. Neither wanting to let go or return to the conversation they both knew was coming; both wishing they could stay forever in each other's arms.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Jason's cell phone sprung to life

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Jason knew who was calling but could not break himself away to answer the phone. Sonny would probably yell at him again for not finding who shot Michael, or to accuse him for not protecting the boy again. Right now he was with his family and for once, they were more important then Sonny's family.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Elizabeth's heart had skipped a beat when the phone rang… she figured Jason would answer and then be gone from her life. But now, three rings later and Jason had not even made a move. He had actually strengthen his hold on her and pulled her closer to him when it had begun to ring

BEEP BEEP BEEP

-BELL-

Voicemail… eventually he would have to check that but now that they had been torn from their trance, he knew he had to talk to Elizabeth. He could not put it off any longer.

"Elizabeth…" he started slowly. She pulled away from him and turned so she was facing him. How could he do this, looking into her eyes he could see the pain already there waiting for what she knew was coming? "I can't keep you safe… We were supposed to have a truce and Michael was still hurt."

"Jason you can't blame yourself for that. Sonny sent away all the guards. He dove to protect Kate instead of Michael you would have..."

"I would have saved you…" Jason replied with tears building up in his eyes. He knew he could never lose Elizabeth. She was everything to him. He turned from her and felt a tear flow down his face. He got up out of bed and began to get dressed.

Oh my…. Did he just say that? He would save her? How is that possible…? He really loved her. Not just for Jake but her… She could hear him moving around but she was unable to move. How do you react when you realize that the man you love is madly in love with you, and leaving you? He was fully dressed she had to say something…

"Mommy?" Cameron was standing at the bedroom door when Jason had opened it.

"Hey Cam, want to go play with your trains while we wait for mommy to get ready?" Jason asked the small boy. Cameron had a HUGE smile on his face "YEAH!" Jason turned back and flashed a half smile at Elizabeth.

Lucky approached Liz's house. He had not turned up anything about Michael's shooter and he finally understood why Elizabeth had lied. She was such a good mother and would do anything to protect her boys. Even if that meant lying to everyone to keep them safe. He was so lost in thought he did not see the motorcycle parked around the side of the house. Once he was on the porch he looked in the window to see if Liz and the boys were downstairs playing but he was unprepared for what he saw. Morgan's jacket and Liz's shirt. It could not be possible. She had lied for months to protect her boys and now that they needed protection from Morgan, the most she was sleeping with him? Moreover, at her house with HIS boys there!! He had to protect those boys… and he knew how. Lucky ran back to his car to get his camera. He would take photos of his bike at her house, his jacket in her room, and when he left. He would take the boys from Liz if that's what it took to keep them away from Morgan.

It had not taken Liz long to get up and get dressed, a t-shirt and sweat pants. She was off work for the day and the boys would not know the difference. She headed for Jake's room to wake him from his nap; if she let him sleep much longer, he would never want to go to bed that night. She could see so much of Jason in Jake. Every time he looked at her, she saw Jason's eyes and when he grabbed her hands… she felt Jason's hands.

With Jake on her hip, she headed for Cameron's room. She could hear her son laughing and having a great time. She wanted to stand and watch them for hours but she knew Jake would start fussing if he did not eat soon. "Hey Cam, are you ready for lunch?"… "Can we have mac and cheese mommy?" "Would you like that?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah! We were supposed to have it at daycare but we had soup instead."

Lucky watched as Jason held Cam's hand down the stairs with Liz holding Jake. Documenting the whole scene with his camera. That should be him with the boys. He should be in the living room playing with Cam as Liz made lunch. But he would get the boys… especially now. Liz had committed perjury on the stand so Jason could not come out as Jake's father without hurting Liz. As much as he hated the man, he knew that Jason would do anything to protect Liz.

Elizabeth came back out of the kitchen to let the noodles cook and saw Jason with his jacket on ready to leave. She walked him to the door. "I love you Elizabeth but, I can't do this again. You have to stay away from me."

Elizabeth kissed him very lightly goodbye. She knew now how much he loved her and she knew she'd have to fight for him.


	3. 8:10am Wed April 16th

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from GH… I just like thinking about them :-)

Lucky just could not believe it. Morgan was moving in to take his family; those were his boys no matter what some stupid test said. He loved them. It never occurred to him to adopt Cam; he figured he would be with Elizabeth forever. Every time he looked at the developed photos, he became more and more determined to keep the boys as far from Jason as possible. He was the first to admit that he had messed up with the pills and Maxie. Nevertheless, this divorce was partly her fault too… she lied to him. When he went into rehab would have been a great time to tell him that she had slept with Jason. He could have dealt. Deep down he knew that sleeping with Sam did not help his marriage but what was he supposed to do? Elizabeth refused to be intimate with him after Jason's trial.

Lucky went to the kitchen and pulled out a nice cold beer. Nothing could remove what he had witnessed from his mind but maybe if he got drunk enough, it would not hurt so much.

Knock-knock. "Lucky, it's Sam. Are you home?"

"Come in Sam"

"Where are the boys? I thought you were going to get them for the weekend?" asked Sam. She found herself slowly falling for Lucky, and it could not hurt that he was the last link she had to Jason, even if it was through his son Jake.

"You want to see my boys?" Lucky asked in a rough sarcasm. With anger flooding up in his eyes and pouring through his speech, "Look, here they are… with Jason the mobster. How he gets everything I have ever dreamed of, I am still not sure how… GOSH DANG IT SAM… WHAT IS THE FREAKIN DRAW TO THAT MAN!!"

Sam did not know how to respond. She had always assumed that Jason only left here because of Jake, and Maureen. But here was proof… looking at his face in the photo. She had not seen that smile in months. This was pure and utter joy and contentment. Yet it was the last photo that pierced down to the depths of her soul. Jason looked crushed; the point of no return crushed… the photo only showed half of his face as he was turning away from Liz and the boys. Sam could see it, he was in love.

"Lucky. I am so sorry… can I do anything for you?"

"Sam you have to help me. We have to get those boys away from him. If you show Alexis these photos, I know she will help me file for my boys. She is the only one that understands with Molly and Sonny. Even you… she almost lost you due to Jason."

"She made him break things off with me after I was shot…"

"Sam promise me, we're in this together. I couldn't do this without you with me."

"I'm here for you Lucky, and I will help anyway that I can to keep your boys safe, **away **from Jason."

--

"Sam. Is Lucky sure he wants to do this? It is going to be a long hard battle in court."

"Look at the photos… how could be not worry about his boys? You would never let Sonny have Molly full time. Especially now with what happened to Michael, how can you expect him to sit back and let Jason put his sons in danger?"

"SAM" cried Molly as she ran down the stairs to hug her sister. "Mommy won't let me go out and play. Will you play with me?"

Sam sends a knowing smile toward Alexis, "I would love to Molly but I'm hurt remember?"

"please please please please please Sam?" Molly wined while pulling on Sam's arm. Without thinking, Molly jumped up on Sam's back and grabbed her arm when she started to slip.

"Nooo" cried Sam reaching around to feel her stitches and pulling her hand away with blood.

"Sam??"

--

Elizabeth was running late for work again, Jake was teething and would not calm down long enough for her to get his ready. Hopefully, Epiphany will understand. She had been last so many times in the last few weeks she was sure the floor nurse could not be happy with her.

She made a mental note to check on Michael as soon as she was done making her rounds. "Excuse me miss are you Elizabeth Webber?"

"Yes..." questioned Liz.

"Mrs. Webber it is 8:10 am on Wednesday April 16th and you have just been served."

Looking down Elizabeth saw the papers she had unconsciously grabbed from the man. Notice, Full custody, Lucky Spencer, Jacob Spencer and Cameron Webber… she could not believe it. Lucky was going to try to take away her boys? She forced herself to keep reading… Friday April 18, 11:20 am.

**Sorry if it is a bit shorter... I've had exams and it is Tax season (yeah I picked accounting). Please review**


	4. No one better in the business

**Disclaimer: If it has to do with GH I don't own it –lol-**

**BTW sorry about not posting last week but with 2 exams, a presentation and having written a one shot story I didn't have time. I promise I will update at least once a week on this till it's done. And hopefully twice this week. Please review :-)**

"WAH WAH WAH"

"It's ok Jake… Daddy is here." Jason said in his most calming voice. "Look Sam he's happy to see you, he even stopped crying."

"Jason, can I hold your son?"

"Of course you can Sam. I understand completely why you did what you did. Elizabeth stole everything you ever wanted. She gave me the child you couldn't. Please don't worry, I love you. We can raise Jake together Sam. You will be a great mother."

"Hello little Jacob Morgan, yes hello," she felt so good and so happy in that moment. Jason finally understood.

"Sam…?" the voice was unfamiliar and it sounded very far away.

"It's ok Jake, Jason and I will take good care of you."

"Sam..?" strangely sounded much closer this time but Jason and Jake did not seem to hear the voice calling out her name. "Sam can you hear me? Ms. McCall?"

"Hu? What?" asked Sam waking up from her dream.

"Sam it's Dr. Devlin, I was the attending when your mother rushed you back into the ER. How many times do I need to tell you to stay off that hip of yours?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liz couldn't help but feel bad for Mike. It seemed that Kelly's went through more waitresses than the hospital did patients. Working at Kelly's had supported her when she still wanted to be a full time artist. All of that was long gone now, having Cameron and now Jake made her give up her dream and get a real job to feed her boys, keep clothes on their backs, and a roof over their heads. Part of her though… well part of her would always love to paint and draw. Even after all the years and all her paintings, The Wind was by far her favorite.

Then as if thinking of him had draw him to her, in walked Jason. Her eyes beamed at him, hoping – wishing he would come over to her and talk to her. To sweep her off her feet and run away with her.

He saw her across the room, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. It killed him to stay away but he also saw Claudia sitting at a table in the corner… One day at a time, he could make it without her, he just had to keep telling himself that. After a brief pause by the door he walked toward the counter and kept his eyes from drifting her direction again.

"Oh, hey Jase. What can I get ya?"

"The usual will be fine Mike."

"Should have known… oh by the way, thanks Jason. I know it means a lot to Sonny and Carly that you are there for Michael."

"Ya." What else was he to say/do. They were his family for all his life… or at least what he could remember. His family… oh Jason don't look over at her. Eyes straight ahead.

So this was how it was going to be. Pretending she didn't even exist. How much longer could she live this lie. She was merely existing without him… she was no longer living. Liz grabbed her bag and stormed out of Kelly's, making sure to slam the door behind her.

SLAM

It was like a shot to his heart to watch her suffer like that. What else could he do? Even if he wanted to talk to her, he split with her to keep her safe. Talking to her in front of Claudia would only have put her back in harms way. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore. "Hey Mike can I get an orange soda while you're back there?" Might as well make Spinelli happy, he sure couldn't do it for anyone else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Friday came way too fast this week. Elizabeth couldn't help but wish Emily was with her. She gave her strength when she didn't think she had any left, she had been her rock. Emily could probably talk sense into Lucky as well. Let this all turn out alright…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Valarie I assume?"

"lets not make this any longer then we have to. All I need from you are the photos and the cash."

"You'll find 5mil in the bag and you will receive the other 5 when the job in complete."

"And the photos?"

"Here is Claudia, she will be the easy target. Now this is Jason Morgan, he is good. Very good. No one better in the business…you need to find a way to eliminate them both, for good." Trevor laughed amused at himself for being so clever. They would never even see it coming.


	5. The only weakness

Not sure how it happened but one part of the story didn't post in full… so instead of just fixing it, I'm going to post another full chapter 

**It is going to get a lot more complicated. I'm trying to keep it in show fashion and not stay on one character for too long. My outline was for 10 chapters and I keep finding myself having to pick up lose ends and I'm at 13 chapters in my outline now. I have no idea if this will match the show at all… just ding my own thing. **

**Disclaimer: Just writing for fun… don't own any of it.**

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths and entered the court room. Keeping her head down so as not to make eye contact with Lucky or Alexis she headed right for Diane. After what Ric had put Alexis through Elizabeth was surprised that she would he here defending Lucky, trying to take children from their mother.

"All Rise, for the honorable Judge Guza"

"Be seated. In child custody proceedings it is the role of the court to determine the "best interests" of the child. The court will consider the child's physical, educational, spiritual and emotional needs, as well as the parents' fitness and parenting skills, the child's physical, intellectual and emotional development, the child's preferences, the location and attributes of each parent's home, neighborhoods and facilities where each parent resides. **We strongly believe that no court can determine the best interests of a child as effectively as the child's own parents but when parents cannot decide the task is assigned to us.**"

"Your honor, I would like to file a motion to drop Lucky's claim on Cameron Webber. Lucky Spencer is not the biological father of the boy, nor did he ever adopt him."

"Very clever counselor but your motion is denied. We are here to determine if Ms. Webber is an unfit mother. While Jacob Spencer would be returned to his father, Cameron Webber would either go to next of kin or be taken as a ward of the state."

Lucky panicked at the Judge's response to the motion. Alexis had warned him that getting Cam would be difficult but he didn't want the boy to be taken away from both of them. "Alexis can't you stop that? I would rather Cameron be with Elizabeth then become a foster child."

"Your honor, Mr. Spencer would concede to Cameron staying with his mother if she would allow Jacob to return to his father."

"This court does not often take one child away and leave another Ms. Davis. Unless you would like to state that you believe Ms. Webber to be a fit and competent mother."

"Your honor, if it please the court. We would like to put on record that my client believes Ms. Webber loves her children very much but as of late has put them into unnecessary danger and if she continues could end up risking her children's lives."

"And do you have evidence to support your statement counselor?"

"Yes your honor, we have candid photos of Ms. Webber having an affair with Mr. Jason Morgan."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ian was spooked… while Claudia could deceive many with her actions he knew how down right ruthless she could be. After all he had worked with her many times in Milon before coming to Port Charles. But now he had the key to save his life… his golden ticket of sorts. He found the only weakness in Jason Morgan's armor and his name was Jacob.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Claudia answered her phone wearily she hated talking to the doctor after what had happened but he had everything he needed to set her up and she would do anything to protect Johnny.

"This had better be good" she angrily snapped into the phone.

"Oh it's better than good Claudia. I know how to bring down Corinthos-Morgan."

"And what do you want in return?"

"To know that I am safe, and you won't come after me when I leave here."

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll see if I can accommodate you." She managed to get it out and still sound disinterested.

"Jason Morgan has a son. Young Jacob Spencer."

"Dr. Devlin… you just bought yourself a ticket to freedom."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"STONE COLD… STONE COLD I FOUND IT. There was an unscheduled ship that was turned away only a day after the unfortunate accident."

"I already knew that Spinelli, I need something new."

"I was just getting there , the shipment seemed harmless enough but I have found a link to one Mr. Monroe. And looking at footage from the night of the shooting and the night the shipment was turned away. There was one car that drove by both nights."

"Did you track the plates?"

"I am waiting for a hit right now. The plate belongs to a rental agency which also leases cars."

"Did you find out who it belonged to?"

"Dr. Ian Devlin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Your honor, I object. We have not been able to see these alleged photos. Council was obviously trying to blindside my client."

"Ms. Davis the court demands that you make copies of the photos and present them to Ms. Webber and council. This court will be adjourned until Monday morning 8am."


	6. The real brains

It was all set… he was getting out of town tonight

It was all set… he was getting out of town tonight. Ten million dollars richer from Claudia Zacchara with a ticket to Barcelona and the private jet leaving in two hours, he was actually going to get away from Port Charles unscathed. All he had to do now was pack his few possessions and maybe he could find a girl to kill the time…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Devlin? Spinelli I need you to dig deeper and find why this man would be on the docks both nights."

"While the Jackal admits he is the master of cyberspace, he can't guarantee that he can find the information that his master requests."

"Just look Spinelli, he might know something about who shot Michael."

"Stone Cold, what about Stan's box?"

"The book… The Island of Dr. Monroe"

"Spinelli, I need you to find Dr. Devlin – now," with all the intensity of a mob hit man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope I'm not too late… oh God please let the plane still be there… He was pushing the motorcycle as hard as he could but still could not go fast enough. If he was gone he would go to hell and back to find this man. He shot Michael, he took away the only chance he had with Elizabeth… they were going to get married. The more he thought about what this man had taken from him the more determined he became to beat the plane from leaving.

There it was, the plane was still on the tarmac, it was not even ready for take off yet. He left his bike at the gate and snuck onto the airstrip. Why would the Zacchara's not have guards stationed? Something had to be off… he quietly snuck onto the plane and pulled out his glock to wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ian was too caught up in his thought to notice that no guards were posted and that a mob hit man as waiting on the plane in the dark for him to get closer. He walked toward the back of the plane to use the restroom before take-off and that's when he saw him. Jason Morgan stood from out of the shadows and had a gun aimed right at his chest.

"Did you shoot Michael" the man seemed deranged, he had never in his life seen so much furry in a man.

"Put the gun down Morgan, you aren't thinking straight."

"You are only going to make this more painful for yourself Devlin. Now tell me did you shoot Michael?"

Ian had only begun to shake his head yes when Jason seemed to explode with rage shooting him three times in the chest "We know about Jacob…." He managed with his last breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Claudia got the call from the pilot, Ian Devlin had been killed. He was instructed to dump the body over the ocean and Ian had already informed all the right people that he would be leaving PC no one would be the wiser. As for Jason's secret… that she would keep. He seemed to be the real brains behind Corinthos-Morgan if she were to go after him then they would be in real trouble.


	7. Lulu Spencer

I had some major issues with this chapter… so I'm going to update it tomorrow

**Sorry guys… I'm a A-B student and recently got a D on a test so I'm a little freaked! I watched enough Youtube today to inspire me to write and hopefully this weekend I'll write 2-3 chapters for you all.**

Elizabeth hated that she had to take other day off of work, Dr. Devlin apparently skipped town leaving the hospital short staffed since the Saturday night shift. Diane didn't sound optimistic when she had talked to her last, and now she wanted to meet early before the court hearing to discuss the photos. She couldn't help but be nervous, if they allowed the pictures… oh she just could not let herself think about it. Just breath… just breath. Her hand had been on the door handle for a few minutes but she couldn't get herself to open the door. Finally after one very deep breath she opened and walked into Diane's office.

"Hello Elizabeth, did you rest this weekend?"

"Not really, I got called into the hospital to work with the doctor from the clinic who was covering for Devlin. My poor Gram had to cancel her plans to watch the boys."

"I'm sorry to hear that… and I wish I had good news for you, but this isn't going to be good for us. Apparently the police were supposed to be tailing Jason and the photos will be placed into evidence. If you would just come forward that Jason is the father…"

"Diane I can't do that… for many different reasons. I just don't see how Lucky with his drug addiction could get custody of my boys."

"I am worried about Sam's testimony Elizabeth, she was horribly hurt by Jason and will be unpredictable in the court room. Are you sure there is no way I can convince you to reveal Jake's paternity?"

"You will just have to find another way to win this."

"Well we don't want to be late, lets get going."

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All rise for the honorable Judge Guza"

"Please be seated… After reviewing the photos and the police documents the court has come to the conclusion that the photos are admissible. Now Ms. Davis if you are ready please call your first witness."

"Thank you your honor. We would like to call Leslie Lu Spencer as our first witness."

Lulu slowly stood from her place in the court room, being careful not to make eye contact with Liz and she walked to the witness stand. "please raise your right hand and repeat after me… I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Lulu will you please tell us how you know Mrs. Spencer?"

"Elizabeth was married to my brother."

"Would you say you got to know Mrs. Spencer very well during that time?"

"She was like a sister to me, she even helped me when I was pregnant. She supported me every step of the way, and was always there for me to talk to." It was easy to see that Lulu was holding back, just waiting to explode with rage.

"Would you say Mrs. Spencer is a good mother?"

"I think she is a good mother to the boys when it comes to providing for them. But since before Jake was born she started putting the boys lives at risk."

"Why do you say that?" asked Alexis, this was going just like they had talked about the night before. Now for the big reveal, how often Lulu saw Liz when she lived with Jason. How Jason would always visit at the hospital, and when he paid off all the bills for her financially tying her to him and mob money.

"Well I guess it started after Manny had grabbed her at the hospital and Lucky's back got injured. Lucky needed Liz to be there for him and support him. Instead she was always running off to Jason. When Sam went missing she was even scene at the hospital with Jason's arms around her. When his medical bills started to run up, she ran right to Jason to pay them of for her, not even giving Lucky a chance to get back to work and help to pay them. Now any of his mob enemies can link her to him…"

Diane was instantly on her feet, "Objection your honor, Jason Morgan has never been convicted of any mob related activities. I would like that comment stricken from the transcript."

"Sustained. The mob reference will be removed from the record."

"Ms Davis please continue."

"Nothing further your honor," she might not have hit all the points that they had practiced but she had gotten enough. The judge was just beginning to understand the danger Elizabeth was putting her boys in with Morgan. She would have him by the time Sam was off the stand.

"Ms Miller your witness"

Diane though was too distracted to notice it was her turn to question Lulu, her eyes were fixated on Alexis' feet. "Where did you get those wonderful shoes," she whispered to Alexis.

"Oh these old things," Alexis lied… "I don't ever remember anymore." She had purchased them over the weekend and was anxiously waiting for Diane to notice.

"Oh no you don't counselor, those are new shoes and I just HAVE to know where you got them." Diane said in that slightly mocking tone she reserved for Alexis.

"Well if you must know… they are from Gucci's new line."

Diane's face went pale… "how did you manage…."

"LADIES! This is a court room, if you cannot show the proper respect I will fine you both and help you to remember the seriousness of what you are doing here."

"Sorry your honor," said both ladies in unison. Diane turned her attention to Lulu on the stand. She knew right away how to blow a huge hole in her testimony. "Ms Miller, proceed."

"Ms Spencer will you please tell the court where you lived for 3 months after your relationship with Mr. Hayes ended?"

"I um… well I lived with Spinelli."

"And when Ms. Spencer does Mr. Spinelli live?"

"With Jason Morgan." Lulu said so quiet only the judge could hear her. She knew that the questioning would go here but she still knew it could look bad for her brother.

"Why didn't you return to your brother's house?"

"Elizabeth was causing problems and I didn't want to move in and make it worse."

"And what about your father? Was it not possible for you to move in with him?"

"Well living with the Q's was to restricting. They wanted to know everything about my day and who I was with, I couldn't live there."

"So you decided you would live with Jason Morgan? And you are condemning my client for visiting him? And accepting financial help when her husband was injured?" Diane was on a roll, Lulu was completely flustered and her point had been made. Her testimony had basically been a wash, any footing she lost earlier she had just regained. Alexis would have to try harder than this if she wanted to beat Diane.

"Well I… it's just that…"

"Nothing further for this witness your honor."

"Ms Davis do you have anything more for this witness?"

"No your honor."

"Fine. Ms Spencer you may step down, you may call your next witness Ms Davis."

"Your honor we would like to call Lainey Winters to the stand."


	8. Lainey and Sam

"Hello Dr

**Wow sorry guys… I forgot about this fic. I got caught up with my other fics and the school year coming to a close. This chapter is for Chyna, she scared me with the 'on notice' comment and I want to make her happy!! **

"Hello Dr. Winters. Will you please state your name and title for us."

"Dr. Lainey Walters, chief resident psychologist at Port Charles General Hospital."

"Dr. Walters have you ever had Mrs. Spencer as a patient?"

"Yes, twice actually. First when her son was kidnapped and again when he was trapped in her burning house."

"Very tragic events for such a young child is it not Dr. Walters?"

"I think everyone would agree to that Alexis," replied Lainey. She really liked Elizabeth and hated that she was here to testify on behalf of Lucky. She knew her friend had been suffering post-partum depression and maybe, not taking care of the kids 24/7 for awhile could be a good thing with all that was going on.

"In your opinion Dr. Walters, would you say that Elizabeth Spencer has been under a lot of stress lately?"

"As a professional," she said in a very snooty voice, trying to convey that it was ONLY in her professional opinion. "I recognized all the signs of postpartum depression. Elizabeth was very irritable, she would cry at the smallest things, she had a terrible time trying to focus on her work. She constantly seemed to feel guilty about things. Once at work I even saw her excuse herself and go off and cry."

"Dr. Walters, can you explain to us the seriousness of postpartum depression?" Alexis read from her legal pad while walking around the front of the court room.

"Postpartum depression can affect a mother's ability to parent. She may lack energy, have trouble concentrating, be irritable, and not be able to meet her child's needs for love and affection. As a result, she may feel guilty and lose confidence in herself as a mother, which can worsen the depression. It is believed that postpartum depression can affect the infant by causing delays in language development, problems with emotional bonding to others, behavioral problems, lower activity levels, sleep problems, and distress." It hurt just to say that about Elizabeth, she knew that if Lucky would help Elizabeth with the baby she might be able to get passed this sooner. Not being taken to court and having her children stripped from her, this was not going to help her or the children.

"Thank you Lainey. The plaintiff rests your honor."

"Mrs. Miller, please proceed."

"Thank you, tell me Dr. Walters, how often does PPD occur?"

"Usually 1-2 pregnancies out of 1000."

"How many cases of PPD have you seen in your career Dr. Walters?"

"Elizabeth would be the second case."

"So would you consider yourself an expert on PPD?"

"No, I guess I wouldn't"

"Can you be certain that Ms. Webber was indeed suffering from PPD? Could it be possible that after the fire and the kidnapping she had reason to be more emotional?"

"Yes, there could have been other factors that might have ruled out PPD."

"Would you consider yourself and Ms. Webber friends, doctor?"

"Yes, I would."

"In your opinion, as her friend. Do you believe that Ms. Webber presents a harm to her children?"

"No, she is a wonderful mother to her boys. I believe if she had someone helping her with the boys once in awhile she would not be as stressed."

"Thank you Dr. Walters."

"This court will have a short 20min recess." Judge Guza, stood to walk out of the court room. He finally remembered where he'd seen the woman before him, she testified in the Morgan murder trial and hugged him after the verdict was read. Maybe he could use her to end a message to the mob, you don't mess with the legal system.

- - - Shady Broke - - -

"Daddy, it is so good to see you."

"What are you doing here, and why are you wearing that?" Anthony wouldn't even look at his daughter. She wasn't worth his time.

"You don't mean that daddy. I'm here because I need your help."

"You and that Morgan, you're both worthless. Like weeds needing to be plucked from the garden. The roses die when the weeds take away all the nutrition."

"Is that what Trevor is planning daddy? Is he going to hurt me daddy? Me and Jason Morgan?"

"You aren't my daughter, she was such a sweet young girl. Always did what she was told. Such a nice girl…" Anthony continued to ramble on about the daughter of his memories, while Claudia slipped out of the room.

She grabbed her phone and knew right away who she needed to call, and her life might depend on it.

- - Court Room 4 - -

"All rise for the honorable Judge Guza," the bailiff boomed out over the courtroom. The judge looked very different when he re-entered the courtroom. He almost scowled at Elizabeth every time he would look over in her direction.

"Your honor the plaintiff would like to call their final witness, Ms. Sam McCall."

"Objection your honor, the witness if the platiff's girlfriend and the daughter of his attorney. Her testimony will be bias against my client."

"Over-ruled. She will be under oath Mrs. Miller, and unlike some of your clients, I believe she will be able to tell the truth on the stand." Diane realized in that moment that the judge had already made up his mind about this case and it was not good for Elizabeth. She would have to motion for the judge to be replaced, but if it failed they would surely lose the case. "Ms. Davis please call your witness."

Alexis turned to face Sam. She knew Diane's objection was accurate, she had no idea what her daughter was about to say on the stand. There was no way that it could be good for Elizabeth, or the truth.

"Sam, please tell the court how you know Mrs. Spencer."

"She was married to my current boyfriend Lucky Spencer and she slept with my ex-boyfriend Jason Morgan, ending our relationship."

"Your honor I want to renew my objection to this witness." Daine shot up at that statement. What possible testimony could Sam bring against Elizabeth?

"OVER-RULED Mrs. Miller, take your seat!" He was starting to get mad at the attorney. He wanted to hear her testimony. "Please continue."

"Ms McCall, while you have been dating Mr. Spencer have you ever babysat Mrs. Spencer's boys with him?"

"Yes, I used to help him with the boys a lot until she found out I was dating Lucky. Then she stopped letting him see his son."

Elizabeth and Diane started to talk through her testimony "that is a lie Diane. I told him she was not to be near the boys, and I let him see them when she was not around"

"I know Ms. Webber, but the judge has already made up his mind. I was going to try and file to get him dismissed from this case but I think it would only hurt us further at this point. I will not lie, even my excellent legal prowess will not be enough to win you your boys back."

"Thank you Sam that will be all."

"We have no questions at this time your honor, but we reserve the right to recall this witness for cross examination," Diane knew it would be a waste to even attempt to ask Sam questions. She talked about their many fights and her one night with Jason. Honestly, she made Lucky seem desperate. It was nothing Elizabeth's testimony should not fix tomorrow.

"Your request is noted. Court is adjorned until tomorrow."

- - Diane's Office - -

"Morgan, this is Diane Miller. You asked me to continue to keep you updated on Elizabeth's court proceedings."

"What is it Diane?"

"Things are not looking good for her, short of you coming forward as Jacob Martin's father I do not see this ending well."

"Fine some other way Diane, Sonny and I pay you good money."

Click

Well that went about as well as she had hoped. Not even paying off this judge was going to help now. Her and Alexis had drinks planned in an hour, and this might just ruin that for her.

- - Elizabeth's house - -

Ring – Ring - Ring –

Hello you've reached 330-555-0159 please leave a message after the beep. BEEP

"Hi Jason, this is Elizabeth. I knew we said that we couldn't meet anymore but I am so afraid I'm going to lose my boys and I really needed someone to help me calm down. Anyway if you get this will you please give me a call?"

- - Jason's PH - -

"Anyway if you get this will you please give me a call? Love you."

It was all he could do to hold himself back and not call her instantly after hearing her voice. Lucky Spencer was NOT going to raise his son, he would see to that.


	9. Just the one night?

-- Diane's Office --

**Thanks Swish for help through the writers block and Liv for editing ******

-- Diane's Office --

Diane had locked herself in her office early that morning to review Sam's testimony. She began reading it for the third time, trying to make sure that Elizabeth's testimony covered everything Sam talked about.

"Ms McCall will you please tell the court who your ex-fiancée was?"

"I was engaged to Jason Morgan. We were together for three years."

"And why McCall, did your relationship end?"

"I was shot in his arms, which left me unable to have children, and he slept with Elizabeth Spencer. We tried to reconcile, but he kept rushing to save Elizabeth. The last straw was when he skipped bail to save her child. I always thought he had continued to see her on the side and…"

That was her first of many objections during her testimony. There was nothing Diane could do though, she was not allowed to use the information Jason had given her about Sam watching Jake get kidnapped or hiring the men to threaten her in the park. She skipped passed the next bit of testimony to the part about her relationship with Lucky.

Sam stated, "I hired Lucky to be my bodyguard and we started talking one evening about him and Elizabeth. She had refused to be intimate with him after Jason was acquitted. I was feeling pretty down after losing Jason and Lucky and I turned to each other. I know the timing was off, but we were both feeling hurt by Jason and Elizabeth's affair"

Diane still couldn't believe that Alexis had allowed her daughter lie on the stand the way she did, but then again Alexis probably didn't know any better. She only knew what that lying tramp told her. Dmn lawyer client privilege, Alexis had a right to know what her daughter had done. She only had one more hour until court started… she wanted to read over one last section.

"Since the divorce, Elizabeth has refused Lucky visitation to see his son. Lucky gave her the divorce she wanted that left him with some visitation, but time and again she will send the boys over to her Grandmother's house and when Lucky volunteers to take the boys she refuses him. Recently she was in the hospital and had actually asked Lucky to watch the boys but checked herself out early to take the boys away from him, and popped a stitch because she checked out too early."

Diane knew it was because of the things that Sam had done, and that Elizabeth would not allow Lucky to watch the boys when he had Sam with him. She did not want her around Jason's son. With the way the judge felt about Elizabeth already, she wondered if her testimony was even going to help.

--Court Room 4--

"All rise for the honorable Judge Guza." The Judge cast his normal scowl at Diane and Elizabeth before turning to face Alexis and Lucky. 'Well here goes nothing.'

"Ms Miller, you may proceed."

"Thank you, Ms Webber will you please take the stand." Elizabeth slowly got up from her seat in the court room and walked toward the stand. She knew the questions coming about Lucky's affairs, her one night with Jason, how long they have known each other, how he saved her life more than once, and whether they were seeing each other on the side or not. She already lied on the stand once that Jake was Lucky's son, how hard would it be to lie and say she wasn't seeing Jason?

"Ms Webber will you please tell the court about your relationship with Mr. Lucky Spencer."

"Lucky and I have been friends since I came to town in 1997. After my rape Lucky was there for me and we ended up falling in love. We have been married twice and just recently divorced again."

"Why did your marriages to Mr. Spencer end in divorce?"

"Lucky was injured trying to save me from Manny Ruiz and became addicted to his pain meds. He began an affair with Maxie Jones who was supplying him with drugs."

"And wasn't it during this period of addiction and the affair that you shared your one night with Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, the night of the blackout I headed back home to try and work things out with Lucky and when I opened the door I found him with Maxie. I had maxed out credit cards, and I knew I could not return to my grandmother's house because she was the one encouraging me to make things right with Lucky. I thought I had no where else to go, first I went to the hospital to work but after what I had seen I couldn't concentrate. I started to walk around town to clear my mind and before I knew it I was at Jason's door. He had just caught Sam sleeping with Ric at her mother's house. We talked and ended up together."

"Why did you feel that you could turn to Mr. Morgan?"

"Jason and I have been friends since Lucky was presumed dead in 1999. He was there when no one else was. I could talk to him and not feel like I was being judged. We spent a lot of time together in my studio that year, we learned a lot about each other during that time. Then he left town and Lucky escaped from Helena. We have remained close friends through it all."

"It was just the one night that you and Mr. Morgan spent together Ms Webber?"

And here it was… the question she dreaded. First she lied about Jason's son, now she had to lie about her relationship with him. She took a breath and began to answer "Y.."

RING

"Mrs. Davis will you please turn off your phone while you are in my court room. It is very disrespect…"

BZZZZZ BRING

"MS MILLER?? And who has that other phone," Guza was getting very upset. He demanded respect in his court room and this would not be tolerated.

"Me, your honor. Michael Corinthos just died.." Elizabeth barely got the words from her mouth. Jason had sent her a text and she needed to be with him.


	10. In the line of fire

"ORDER

"ORDER! I do not appreciate all of you having cell phones on while court is in session. Now, if we can get back to the case, Ms. Webber, I believe you were asked if that was the only night you'd spent with Mr. Morgan."

"Your honor," Diane shot out of her seat, "Due to recent revelations we request that these proceedings be recessed until early next week."

Alexis was having a hard time trying to focus, all she wanted to do was run home to her girls and never let them out of her sight again. Hearing the judge grant an emergency recess and then everyone hustling form the room was all very distant; it all seemed so… unreal.

--GH 10th Floor --

He did this; he brought Michael into this life. He would have been better off as a Quatermaine. 'What in the world was Sonny thinking, sending the guards away? Even during a truce, there was still danger. He would have done a sweep before bringing in Michael, hell he never would have had Michael at the warehouse to begin with. And what, all to impress Kate? To make her believe that he wasn't a mob boss first and foremost? Who was he kidding?' thought Jason.

At least Jake was safe, as long as he had Elizabeth to watch over him, his son would not know the violence that Michael and Morgan had seen. He would never have to deal with guards and bullet proof glass. Jake and Cameron would grow up believing that Spencer was their father. He needed out of this hospital, he needed a walk!

Elizabeth had rushed to the hospital as soon as she could get out of the court house. Everything seemed to take 2-3 times as long as normal. The elevator ride to the 10th floor was an eternity. She practically ran passed the nurses station before turning down the corridor to Michael's room to find Carly and Sonny in the hallway.

Sonny had his arms around Carly as she continually hit him in the chest. "Why our son? Why Sonny?" Carly started to breakdown sobbing in his arms, her voice cracking and her arms barely lifting from his chest anymore… "I hate you… I hate you… I ha"

Elizabeth turned back around the corner and leaned against the wall. She was fighting hard to hold back her own tears. That could be her and Jason… if that were Jake in that room... She needed out, she needed to go and hold her boys and remember all the reasons Lucky was Jake's father of record.

-- Entrance to GH --

He left his jacket with his keys in Michael's room, he really didn't want to face Carly and Sonny at the moment but a ride to clear his mind sounded wonderful. He needed to get away from Port Charles. Maybe he could just go away again… leave and never look back this time. It would definitely make walking away from Jake and Elizabeth easier, never having to see them again.

"Jason?" Elizabeth was shocked to see him entering General Hospital as she was leaving. Seeing all the pain and fear on his face; and his eyes, oh those eyes, they were crying all the way down to his soul. It broke her heart to see him this way. All she wanted to do was hold him, allow him to finally break from all the strain and pressure this had put on him.

He needed her… he needed to hold her. Just seeing her killed him, how could he walk away from the love of his life? How could he leave his son? He started to walk toward her when he saw it. The slightest glare from the scope of a gun. He knew he was too far to push Elizabeth out of the way, so he did the only thing he could… try to step into the line of fire while warning Elizabeth.

-- Coming out of General Hospital --

Leyla's shift had just ended and she was exhausted. She was walking out of the hospital when she heard Jason scream "Elizabeth get down" then immediately she heard the shot and saw everyone ducking for the ground. The body hit the ground and blood began flowing everywhere. "WE NEED HELP, SOMEONE'S BEEN SHOT" she screamed back toward the hospital as she rushed forward trying, to no avail, to save their life. There was just too much blood…


	11. Dang that Guza

"Someone help she's losing too much blood" Leyla continued to scream toward the hospital entrance

"Someone help she's losing too much blood" Leyla continued to scream toward the hospital entrance. Elizabeth scrambled from her spot on the ground to try and help her. Claudia was losing blood, and losing it fast. Jason was covered in Claudia's blood. Out of nowhere she had pushed him and taken the bullet in his place.

"Jake… safe now…" she kept repeating it, hoping Morgan would understand. Ian had told her about the young boy. She couldn't put another child into the line of fire. No one else knew, she had to make sure he knew that. "Morgan…. Jake… safe now…"

Elizabeth was in shock, why did this woman keep repeating that her son was safe? Did she know Jason was the father? Who else knew if she had found out? They were losing her, she might never know what all this woman knew.

She knew it would all be over in a matter of moments. Summoning all the strength she had left, she managed to say "No one else knows he's your son… Jake is safe now." Everything started to go black, at least she died doing one good thing.

Jason locked eyes with Elizabeth. He expected to see fear and anger, his enemies discovered their secret even after all the lies they told to try and keep him safe. Instead, he saw love. How was that even possible? This was just more proof of how dangerous his life was…

She needed him, watching him move in front of her… then that woman pushing him out of the way. What if he had died? She could have lost him forever, once this was over and she had her boys, she was going to find a way to be with him.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Nurse Webber!" Leyla continued to try and shake Elizabeth from the trance she was in, her eyes locked with Morgan's. "NURSE WEBBER!"

"What," finally she responded after being rudely torn from Jason's eyes.

"Help me get her on the gurney."

Elizabeth looked back up at Jason and moved a bit back from Claudia. Jason lifted the woman and placed her on the gurney. He reached across and grabbed Elizabeth's arm pulling her around the gurney as Leyla and Cassius wheeled it back into the hospital.

"Elizabeth…" she moved in and kissed him just as he began to say her name. After a few moments he pulled away from her ending their kiss. "I love you Jason, and I don't want to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead before turning and taking off in the direction of the shooter.

-- Docks--

"What do you want? I am not happy about being summoned here."

"I wanted to warn you Lansing. The hit on Morgan went sour, Claudia pushed him out of the way and took the hit. He is on the alert now, we've lost the element of surprise."

"Valarie, I do not care how you do it… but I want Jason Morgan dead!"

-- Elizabeth's house --

Knock – Knock

"Coming" called Elizabeth. She had really hoped to spend the afternoon alone with her boys. She had just picked them up from her Grams. Michael's funeral was hard on all those in attendance. She couldn't even imagine if she had been in Carly's place… Slowly she lifted herself off the floor and headed toward her front door. "Diane, I'm surprised to see you."

"May I come in?"

"Of course, yes. Is this about the custody hearing?"

"I have some bad news Elizabeth. The judge has moved our proceedings to tomorrow morning at 8am. He is ready to make a ruling. Elizabeth I'm afraid you might lose your boys, unless you reveal that Jacob is Jason's son. That will explain why he has been around and their claim that you are unfit will be unfounded."

"Diane, you know I can't do that. Especially now, with all the mob violence going on. How can he move it? Doesn't he have to hear the rest of what I have to say first?" pure panic coursed through Elizabeth's veins. She was a good mother, she only told the lies to protect her boys. Now Lucky was going to use it against her… When did their friendship turn into this?

"The shooting outside the hospital a few days ago Elizabeth, you were there. They are saying the hit was meant for Jason and Claudia died. Yet you were there in the background. Alexis submitted the police report to the Judge and he asked that the proceedings be sped along.

"Thank you Diane. I know that you have done everything that you could… I would like to spend time with my boys, if you don't mind seeing yourself out." She held the tears back and hugged Cameron to her chest. She couldn't lose her boys… She just couldn't lose her boys.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Dn that Guza!" Diane turned toward the door to go. She would try one more time to talk some sense into Morgan. There simply was no good reason this woman should lose her children or that Jake's father should not be able to see him.

Elizabeth called into GH and took a personal day. Epiphany had been upset with her, but she needed to stay with her boys. She couldn't help but be torn by her emotions at seeing Cameron with all of his toys spread across the living room floor and Jake laid on his blanket surrounded by his own toys.

Jason stood at her window for what felt like hours after Diane had called him. Just watching his family spending time together, Jake was trying to put everything into his mouth, Cameron was on a mission to play with all of his toys in a matter of hours, and Elizabeth was watching and laughing at her boys. It killed him to be standing on the outside looking in, but he knew it had to be this way. They were simply safer without him.

RING

"Morgan"

"Stone Cold, the Jackal was able to procure the documents you requested."


	12. Broken Glass

--Sonny's Office--

--Sonny's Office--

"Claudia Zacchara is dead" Jason had no luck trying to catch the shooter. They had sped off in their car long before he had left Elizabeth at the hospital. He made a quick trip back home to shower and then went immediately to find Sonny.

"WHAT" Sonny practically yelled. He was pretty happy about the news but this could mean more serious repercussions from the Zacchara's and Sonny wasn't ready for that not with already losing Michael.

"Outside the hospital today, I was the intended target and she pushed me out of the way."

"To protect Johnny I'm sure… we need to eliminate him Jason."

"I don't believe it was Johnny. Claudia knew about Jake, she said she did it to protect him."

"Jason, how many times are we going to have this argument? Johnny is the threat. He put the hit out on me and now on you. Claudia was trying to save her brother from the fallout and pushed you out of the way."

"Johnny is just an innocent kid stuck in the middle of this."

"He is no more innocent then _HIS FATHER_" Sonny stood from behind his desk, yelling the last part of his statement.

"Children are not guilty for their father's sins. They should not have to pay for them."

"AND SOMETIMES THEY SHOULD" Sonny yelled in return.

"And what about Michael? You think he deserved what happened because of what you've done?" Jason grabbed a high baler from the counter and threw it across the room. The shard hitting Sonny's left side.

"Michael is **DEAD **Jason. Someone has to pay for what happened to **MY** son."

"If you want Johnny dead, find someone else to do it!" Jason turned and stormed out of Sonny's office. Sometimes Sonny would let his emotions take over and could not think clearly enough to make smart decisions.

--Vista Point--

"This better be good Zacchara" Valarie was already jumpy. She didn't like being out in the open after the hit went sideways.

"I know Trevor hired you to take out Morgan. Only you botched the job." Johnny was having a hard time figuring out why his sister had saved Jason Morgan.

"Morgan wasn't my only mark."

"Sooner or later Jason is going to find you, unless you get out of town fast. Give me evidence that Trevor hired you and I will get you out of town."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't seem to have many options right now. You just killed my sister and you aren't dead yet. That should be reason enough to trust me."

"Talk to Trevor about your sister, she was the second mark." Johnny was noticeably shaken by her words. He thought Trevor and his father would get rid of Claudia, but not like this.

"Why would Morgan stop looking for me?"

"Jason has saved my life on more than one occasion, for whatever reason he trusts me."

"Fine… here are the bank records proving he wired money into my account after your sister died."

"Be at the airstrip in thirty minutes." Now that Claudia was gone, he could tell Jason she set the hit on Sonny and prove Trevor set the hit on Jason. He didn't have time to grieve for his sister just now… he needed to stop his father first.


	13. Good Headlines and Happy Families

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

-Court Room 4-  
"Please be seated. Can you read back the transcript for us, the last question asked by Ms. Miller?"

"Yes your honor," the small mousey woman shuffled through papers for a second then began to read… "Ms. Miller asked: "Why did you feel that you could turn to Mr. Morgan?"

Ms. Webber replied: "Jason and I had been friends since Lucky was presumed dead in 1999. He was there when no one else was. I could talk to him and not feel like I was being judged. We spent a lot of time together in my studio that year, we learned a lot about each other during that time. Then he left town and Lucky escaped from Helena. We have remained close friends through it all."

Ms. Miller asked: "It was just the one night that you and Mr. Morgan spent together Ms Webber?"

Then Ms. Davis cell phone rang.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnston. Ms. Webber, please remember that you are still under oath. Please answer the question."

"No," well that made things simpler. She just could not lie anymore… she was only in this mess because of all the lies she had told. "After Emily's funeral, he was at my house when I returned. I had just lost my best friend and he had lost his sister. We were there to comfort each other." Even as she spoke she thought about the Metro Court, and the safehouse. Her eyes filled with tears and she simply didn't have the strength left to hold them back.

Diane handed Elizabeth a tissue and placed her hand on Elizabeth's. She looked her in the eyes and smiled before continuing with her next question. "Were you married to Lucky at that time?" Elizabeth had assured her that she had not been seeing Jason on the side but she was not surprised to learn that at least once they had been together.

"No, Lucky was sleeping around with Sam." The evil bh that tried to hurt my sons. "We started having problems after Jake was kidnapped."

"Thank you Ms. Webber." Diane walked back to her table as Alexis stood to question Elizabeth.

"Ms Webber, when did you and Lucky begin to have problems?"

"Lucky blamed me when Jake was taken. He thought I did something to my son. That started some trust issues and eventually he ended up sleeping with Sam."

"Isn't it true Elizabeth, that you were in love with Jason Morgan? That you only married Lucky again because you were pregnant with his child and felt bad for him? When Jake was taken, didn't you run to the PCPD to see Jason? Didn't you even go so far as to impersonate a cop, using your husband Lucky Spencer's badge in fact, to see him in Pentonville? And correct me if I'm wrong, but on national television, didn't you run into Mr. Morgan's arms after he was acquitted?

"Well… I…" Elizabeth was flustered, she didn't expect this from Alexis.

"OBJECTION! Badgering the witness your honor" Diane shot from her seat, Elizabeth admitting she slept with Jason more than once was bad enough. If she broke down and admitted that she was in love with him too… things were not looking good.

"Over Ruled, be seated Ms. Miller" He answered her with a smirk.

Diane was stunned, her face dropped at his statement. Even Alexis turned to face the judge flabbergasted. "Your honor, Alexis was clearly badgering Elizabeth, you are bias against my client."

"Be seated Ms. Miller before I hold you in contempt!" He yelled back at her, standing as he yelled her name. 'He was only doing what needed to be done. This mob lawyer was going to suffer a defeat whether she liked it or not!'

"Nothing further your honor." Alexis decided to back down. She had thought that the judge might be a little bias, but this was outrageous. She had obviously been badgering Elizabeth, trying to get her to admit she loved Jason. Guza apparently wanted to keep Elizabeth and Jason apart as long as possible, and make them suffer.

"Fine, I will retire to my chambers and I will have a decision later this afternoon. Court is adjourned." Guza already had his mind made up, this would be a good opportunity for him to sit and watch his afternoon soaps. His favorite soap started in 20 min, 3 pm was the perfect time for a recess.

-Woman's Bathroom-  
Elizabeth could not stop the tears. Hearing Alexis in the courtroom broke her heart. "YES," she screamed into the empty bathroom as it echoed down the hallway. She began to weep and such a pain welled up in her chest that she could feel her heart breaking all over again; for the life she would never share with the man she loved and for her children she would lose to a clueless man and the woman that threatened their lives. Sam would now get what she always wanted, Jason's son. And here ,she sat, crying all alone curled up on the dirty bathroom floor with no one to turn to. Emily was gone and Jason… who knew. She needed someone, almost by instinct she grabbed her phone and dialed.

RING

RING

RING

"Morgan, leave a message."  
"Jason, it's Elizabeth… I…" she couldn't hold back her tears long enough to think, let alone speak. She slowly closed her phone and let the tears over take her.

-Unknown Location-  
It broke his heart when he saw her number and knew he could not answer. Today had to be so hard on her in court. He would give anything to be able to be there with her now. But he knew what he was doing was for the best, the right thing to do. He just could not involve her.

- Court Room 4-  
"All Rise," the baliff boomed across the courtroom. Guza entered the room feeling very proud of himself. Maybe this would teach those mobsters a lesson. How many more needed to die or be hurt for them to get the hint? "Thank You." He turned toward Elizabeth and continued, "I do not believe that you are an unfit mother as a matter of fact, I think you have done an exemplary job. I do, however, find your recent actions to be very dangerous. It is because of this that I am awarding full custody of both Jacob Martin Spencer and Cameron Steven Webber to Lucky Spencer."

"NO!" Elizabeth burst out. Tears again began racking her body.

Guza continued as if he had not even heard her outburst, "Furthermore, all your visits with the boys will be supervised until you can prove to this court that you have cut all ties with Jason Morgan. We will meet again in six months to see if you have complied with my instructions and see if we can arrange a visitation agreement." 'That will show the mob enforcer', he thought. While mob stories make for good headlines, they do not leave room for happy families.


	14. The End?

Diane helped Elizabeth from the courtroom

Diane helped Elizabeth from the courtroom. She told her she would fight the obvious bias against her. Punishing her because Diane represented Jason and Sonny was completely unacceptable. Was she not able to represent any other client in Port Charles simply because she happened to represent two 'alleged' mobsters, who had never been convicted of any illegal activities anyway, due in part to the fabulous way she did her job? No! This was simply not acceptable. There was no way she was going to let 'Judge Guza' railroad Elizabeth. She was going to fight for Elizabeth and her children and for herself, she was going to make sure that Judge Guza did not get away with this, she didn't know how quite yet, but she would come up with something, she always did.

"Mommy!!" Cameron ran from behind the corner and took off towards Elizabeth. Audrey followed behind with Jake in a stroller.

"Mommy we were playing in the park and I swinged so high I kicked a tree branch!"

"Really?"

"Yeah" replied an excited Cam, then, noticing how red his mother's face appeared, "Are you ok, mommy?"

"I am now, sweetie." She paused and tried to gain her composure. "How would you like to stay with daddy for a while?"

"Weally? For how long?"

"A few weeks." She tried so hard to fight back tears and smile for her son.

"Did I do something wrong, mommy?"

"No, Cam. Mommy did, and she has to fix it while you are away with daddy."

Cameron seemed to think it over before answering "Oh."

Lucky exited the courtroom and walked over to the boys and Liz.

"Hey Cam!"

"Why don't you love me and mommy?" he asked innocently.

"What?" he half shouted back.

"You never come to see me, and now mommy did a no-no and you're taking me away."

"I love you Cam, and I'm taking you away to help mommy."

"I don't wanna!"

"Cam, go with your grams. I need to talk to Lucky" Elizabeth cut in. She knew that face on Lucky. Last time she was thrown she saw it, she was thrown to the floor and she wanted to protect Cameron.

Lucky waited for Cameron to walk away before tearing into Elizabeth. "You b--! What the hell are you telling him? If you loved your sons, you would have walked away from Morgan."

"How dare you! Everything I have done is because I love my sons. I named you as Jake's father to keep him safe, remember? Maybe if you came around more often, Cam would want to live with you."

"Right, like you were really going to let _me_ see them."

"As long as you weren't with Sam…"

"She is my girlfriend, and should be allowed around my children."

"See, that's the thing, Lucky. If you really loved my boys, you would do what I did. Give up the one you love to be with your kids and keep them safe."

"Now you're saying I don't love the boys?"

"You love the idea of being a father… Playing games, buying toys… But when the time comes, you give them back to their mother. You cannot raise these boys on your own. If you were even HALF the father Jason…"

"JASON! Jason gave up his rights to be Jake's father. You will never have your 'Morgan family', Elizabeth" Lucky shouted over her.

Elizabeth looked like she had just been slapped. Lucky was right. She lost Jason trying to keep the boys safe, and in the end she lost the boys anyway.

Just then, Cameron went shooting past them. "Jason!" the boy yelled. He ran straight into Jason's arms. Cameron pulled away enough to look into Jason's face while still being in his embrace. "You have come to help my mommy?! Daddy made her mad, and you make mommy smile."

"Well, let's go see your mommy." He released the boy from his hug and grabbed his hand. Jason walked over to Elizabeth and Lucky. Cameron moved to stand behind Jason's right leg while maintaining a death grip on his pants. Jason and Elizabeth's eyes locked as if they were the only two in the entire room.

"What are you doing here, Morgan? On trial?" Lucky asked sarcastically.

Elizabeth began to notice what Jason was wearing. He had on black polished shoes, black dress pants, and a deep-blue button down tucked in at the waist…

Looking directly at Elizabeth, Jason quietly said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"She lost custody of the boys, thanks to you" Lucky said with a smirk.

Elizabeth then noticed the black folder in Jason's left hand. Where had she seen something like that before…

Then it hit her. "Jason?" He followed her eyes to the folder, as his began to twinkle. She rushed into his arms and he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Mmmmmm…" he moaned. Being able to hold her again was like a small taste of heaven.

"Can I see it?" she asked. Jason broke the hug and handed Elizabeth the project he had been working on since she called the first time. She opened the folder to find paternity results signed, dated, and notarized, an updated birth certificate for Jake, signed adoption papers for Cameron, and taped to the back of the folder, a diamond and sapphire engagement ring.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she squealed. Both broke into their first smile since this entire thing first started.

-- The Morgan House 2020--

"And that is how Jason proposed to me, Jake for the fourth and final time." She ended her story and smiled at her children.

"But what about the rest? What about the Zacchara's? What did Lucky say, with you two standing there? What did the judge do next? Did AZ just let you and dad be happy?" the boys were tripping over themselves with questions. "And what about me" asked Emily?

"Well that is another story. This story all started with a breakup, and the next part of the story starts with a proposal."

"All right time for bed," said a very tired Jason as he entered his bedroom.

"Come on dad," the kids moaned in unison.

"She left out my favorite part anyway, that night she came back to the penthouse…"

"EWWW! Ok dad we're going. Geez." Cameron stopped his father's story. He started to head back to his room. He'd heard the story many times over the past 12 years but he never tired of it. Even at 16 his parents amazed him. They were still so in love with each other.

"Do you think that is really how it all happened?" asked Emily.

"Goodnight Emily" Cameron and Jake replied.

She might only be ten years old but her parents still had the best love story she had ever heard. She could not ask for more. Well, maybe the rest of the story, but she knew that would have to wait for another night.

**-- Look for 'Started with a proposal' coming to a fanfic section near you! ;) --**

**Thanks so much to all of you for supporting me. Special thanks to my stalkers and friends Ang, Chyna, Liv, Swish, Love, and Andry! Thanks to the Haven for giving me a place to write, and to everyone for giving me the inspiration to write!!**


End file.
